


New year's porn

by Quakerlass



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass
Summary: It's just porn, with bottom Aro because that's a thing I like apparently.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 15
Kudos: 54





	New year's porn

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this in like 30 mins so apologies for any mistakes!

Aro moaned as Peter rocked his hips against him, where Aro was pressed face first against the wall.  
“Like that do you, vampire?” growled Peter, loving the way his hard cock felt against Aro’s firm arse. “Like having a hunter in control of you.”  
“Yes,” hissed Aro.  
“What do you want?”  
“You know what I want,” groaned Aro, rocking his hips back as much as he could, wanting more of the wonderful sensation.  
“I do,” admitted Peter, “but I want to hear you say it. I want to hear the ruler of the vampire world tell a hunter he wants it hard up the arse.”  
Aro groaned again, but didn’t answer.  
“Tell me,” said Peter, punctuating his words with a fierce tug of Aro’s soft hair.  
Aro gasped tipping his head back before answering in an unwilling voice. “Yes, please hunter, I want it, I want your prick in me, I want you to show me how good a mortal can make me feel.”  
“Mmm, my pleasure,” said Peter in a pleased voice, reaching round to undo Aro’s pants, giving his cock a quick squeeze before pushing his pants and underwear down.  
Peter slicked up his fingers with the lube he had in his pocket and slid a finger deep into Aro, causing the vampire to hiss in pleasure.  
“Yes, that’s it,” said Peter, sliding in another finger, “I’m going to make this quick because I want to be inside you. Is that what you want? Not that it matters because I’m going to do it anyway.”  
“I want it,” answered Aro, “I want you to take me, make me feel it.”  
“Not a problem,” said Peter pushing a third finger in, making Aro cry out in pleasure.  
Peter stretched him for a few moments longer, enjoying the noises Aro was making for him, the way the vampire couldn’t seem to control the movement of his hips as he tried to get more of Peter inside him.  
“Fuck I can’t wait any more, I hope you’re ready for it vampire.”  
“Yes, please hunter, please,” begged Aro.  
Peter slid his own pants and underwear down, sighing with relief at his cock no longer being confined in his tight pants. Then he pressed the head of his cock against Aro’s hole, teasing both of them for a moment longer before sliding in.  
They both cried out in pleasure at the feeling.  
“Oh, you’re so tight,” moaned Peter, slowly withdrawing then thrusting his hips forward in a sharp movement. “Do you let anyone else do this to you?”  
“No hunter only you, I only want you to have me,” answered Aro breathlessly.  
“Good, you’re not going to want anyone else after me, are you? Answer me!” growled Peter, pulling Aro’s head back by his hair and biting his neck, regretting that it wouldn’t leave a mark.  
“No one else, only you, always,” Aro gasped.  
Peter began to thrust his hips harder, close to coming now, the feel of Aro, so tight round him and the way the vampire was begging for him almost more than he could take. He reached round and began to jerk Aro’s cock causing him to cry out.  
“Come for me vampire, get nice and tight for me and I’ll come in you, fill you up properly.”  
It only took those words and another sharp bite to his throat to make Aro come as instructed with a loud cry, hot come covering Peter’s hand as he stroked Aro through his orgasm.  
Peter only lasted moments after feeling Aro come for him, and he ground his cock deep into the vampire, pulsing hot inside him. Aro’s sigh of pleasure as he felt Peter empty into him was wonderful.  
After a few moments Peter slid out of Aro and turned the vampire so he could look in his eyes.  
“How was that love, was it as good for you as it was for me?” he asked with a smile.  
“Exquisite darling,” answered Aro with a matching smile. “Exactly what I wanted and I meant what I said about only wanting you like this, or to play any romantic part in my life.”  
“Thank fuck for that,” said Peter and kissed him soundly before allowing Aro to lead him to bed, where he fell asleep in the vampire’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this paring check out vincturi on tumblr.


End file.
